She's More
by IvyCreed6
Summary: Clips from the life of Lily and James Potter. SongFic to Andy Griggs' She's More. OneShot


**_Title-She's More_**

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Note from the Author-** This is a really sweet song and a really sweet story._

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own the song or Harry Potter_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_I like blue eyes, hers are green_

_Not like the woman of my dreams_

James sighed even when she glared at him her eyes were the most beautiful he'd ever seen. He'd never once thought of the color green as anything special until he'd meet Lily Evans.

"C'mon Lily you know I'm sexy." James smirked ruffling his hair to make it messier.

Lily smiled back at him almost seductively. "Oh yes Potter." She moved closer to him sending the snitches in his stomach fluttering.

BAM! The spell hit him square in the face sending bats into his face clawing and scratching at him. As Lily turned and walked away leaving him to fend off the creatures. How could she be so cruel pretending like that and then hexing him? He ran from the bats shooting spells to knock them out.

_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned_

"I'm so sorry Hannah. Greg is a jerk for not being able to see what a wonderful girl he had." Lily said trying to comfort her friend who pulled away. "He dumped me because He liked YOU! Because you're prettier than me!" She sobbed yelling . Lily blinked in shock sitting down next to her. "Do you think I would date that scum bag after he did that to you? And do you honestly think appearance matters to me?"

"It matters to everyone else! Just look at you. You have such long beautiful hair and and…" Hannah cried into her hands not being able to go on. Lily sighed grabbing a pair of scissors from the night stand. " Long a beautiful huh?"

Hannah looked up as her friend put her red strands between the blades and cut a huge piece of her hair off so that it went to the middle of her neck.

"Lily what are you doing!" Hannah asked trying to stop her but the red head kept on cutting till it was all about the same length. "What do you think now Hannah? Do you think it matters?" She asked holding up her cut off hair.

_Five foot three isn't tall_

_She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

"What are you gonna do about it shorty?" A slytherin asked laughing with his buddies at the younger girl. Lily glared up at him and pulled out her wand.

"Conjunctivitis!" 

The slytherin grabbed his eyes falling to the ground. She pointed her wand at his friends and raised an eyebrow. 

" Who's next?" 

_So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

Lily nearly screamed as she was pulled behind a tree. A hand clamped over her mouth keeping her from speaking. Her eyes looked straight into a pair of hazel.

"Don't scream." James begged looking around the tree. "This place is crawling with death eaters."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. No matter how much she hated him Death Eaters were a bigger deal.

He removed his hand still looking into her eyes she was so brave. Unlike all those other girls he'd dated who would freak out at the sight of a mouse or a bug. She was different, that was why he loved her.

James leaned forward pressing his lips against hers.

_No, it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love_

James sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't wait to begin his first year. Unlike other students his age he wasn't in the least bit scared He knew that he could handle what ever magic they threw at him. Nothing all that interesting was happening any way. The boy sighed and turned his deep hazel gaze towards the window , it was then that he saw_ her_. He'd bumped into her before as he entered the station but now he looked at her completely different.

She stood upright and proud. She was beautiful , with long red hair cascading down her shoulders, large green eyes that carried away his soul to the most wonderful part of heaven. A fiery haired angel, but in her eyes he saw sadness as she waved goodbye to her parents and another girl. James's heart broke then and there when he looked into her eyes and the only way to mend it was to make her fall head over heels in love with him as he was with her.

_Her laughter fills my soul_

James could fel her arms tighten around him as the broom went higher and higher. He flew around the pitch twice as fast as his broom could carry them taking her higher andhigher up each turn the moon shone brightly it would bee full soon and he'd need to be with remus but for now he simply hovered in the air with Lily Evans pressed against him. He turned the broom end down and dived towards the ground. Instead a freaking out Lily began laughing like this was the hugest rush she'd ever been on. This was his too, but flying no longer was his biggest rush. It was Lily.

_And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough_

James lay on the couch in the common room with his arm around Lily who lay next to him.

Her emerald eyes were closed in sleep but his were open. He was content with gazing at her while she slept. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His arm fell sleep but it didn't bother him as long as she was here by his side. Her eyes fluttered open. " James? Oh no I feel alseep I'd better go to bed." She sat up and he grabbed her waist.  
"Don't go… please."

_So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

James stood next to Sirius nervous as hell. What if she'd decided she didn't want to marry him and was now across the globe. Sirius seemed to hear what her thought. "She'll be here mate."

As if on cue The doors opened and there Lily stood in all her angelic glory. The white dress seemed to make her appearance even more heavenly. She was smiling and James smiled too not able to see anything but her. He too her hand and looked into her eyes. This was it, Lily Evans was finally going to be his. Together forever.

_More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers_

Lily held the baby in her arms. Their child, his son. "Harry." She said as he came forward and kissed her hair.

"His name is Harry."

"What about James jr?" James joked which resulted in an annoyed look from Lily.

"Harry James Potter." She said finally as if begging him to question her authority in naming their child.

"That sounds wonderful love."

_So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

"Lily take Harry and run!" James commanded trying to block the door in vain.

"NO James I won't leave you!" Lily objected grabbing his arm. James turned to her looking into her eyes and taking her into his arms. "You aren't leaving me love." He kissed her on the forehead and then her lips.

He wished it could last foever but another blast shook the house. He pulled away reluctantly. "Go Lily. I love you."

"I love you too James."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review Please!


End file.
